That Thing You Love Most
by Izzie Jackson
Summary: What if Tyler had been with Bonnie when Jeremy was shot?


**The Thing You Love Most  
**

What if Tyler had been with Bonnie and Caroline when Jeremy had been shot by Sheriff Forbes?

I do not own Vampire Diaries. If I did, major shit would be changed -_-. I'm looking at you Plec.

* * *

Tyler's head snapped in the direction of a gunshot. Bonnie glanced over at her best friend and bonded familiar. "What's wrong?" she asked noticing how his form froze in fear. He inhaled slowly and the smell of copper alerted him and Caroline did that same once she realized the alluring scent. The young witch placed a hand on his shoulder, concern itched into her eyes like an artist carved them there. "Ty?" she breathed.

"I smell blood," he said with a shaky breathe. "It's coming from the Grill."

Both supernaturals looked at each other and Tyler took off, Bonnie not to far behind him and Caroline closing up behind them. The trio made their way through the crowd of people and as they came closer to the Grille, saw Damon zooming out of the establishment.

"Wait if that was Damon, who found him?" Caroline asked.

Tyler felt uneasy and rushed inside. The girls followed him in and the three came face to face with a shaken Liz Frobes. Her gun was to the side of her, her hands pressing down on Jeremy's chest as she tried to keep pressure on the bleeding. The werewolf was torn between ripping apart the woman who was his ex-girlfriend's mother and wanting to gather up Jeremy in his arms. How had that happened? When had that happened? Why did it have to be Jeremy?

"Oh my god!" cried Caroline as she dropped down next to her mother. "What happened?"

"I was aiming for Damon and I didn't see him." Liz explained in a fearful tone. Her form was shaking and Bonnie dropped down to knees and tears fell from her eyes. Jeremy was her friend and Tyler's mate so the fact that both her emotions and his running through her. The magic in her veins hummed and she reached out, looking for any form of life still left inside the human boy. A small warmth fluttered under her fingertips as her hand grazed over his chest. He was alive but he was fading quickly.

"I can save him," she said over Caroline arguing with Tyler about how the ring would work. Both snapped their heads to her with Liz looking at the girl with confusion. The teen witch turned to her two friends. "Caroline call Ric and tell him to meet Tyler and I at the Witch House and then go to Elena. Tell her that Damon's still running a muck and that if he's still gone by the time we get to the Boarding House then I'll handle him myself," Caroline nodded and rushed off and Tyler reached down to scoop up his lover. "Hold him close and keep him warm. The bond between you will keep him going only for a bit. If we're lucky the witches will assist us."

"How do you know they'll do it?" Liz asked even though all this was new to her. First vampires and now witches and whatever else Tyler was. Her heart went out to these kids. They were doing a much better job at protecting the town than she was.

"They have to." Bonnie said with confidence as Tyler and her rushed out the door with Jeremy in the werewolf's arms.

* * *

"Why isn't it working?" Tyler asked as he paced in front of Bonnie as she held onto Jeremy's form. Alaric was next to them, watching with new found interest. He knew Jeremy and Tyler were close and had been spending time with each other but he never thought that they were mates. Not boyfriends he reminded himself as he watched how Tyler looked like he was going to go insane at any moment, mates.

"They're angry with me," Bonnie asked and then shut her eyes tight as she connected with them once more. "Please this isn't for me. This is for Tyler. He need him, not me. Tyler needs his mate." she begged them. Jeremy was her friend and she could admit, seeing him alive would do her some good but she was thinking of Tyler, not Elena. Tyler needed the one he was going to protect and love for his life. Elena needed someone to console her when the Salvatores weren't paying her any attention.

The voices of the witches growled and hissed at her, telling her how she failed. A magic deep inside her raged. "_I know I did!"_ she cried to them. Her voice made the history teacher jump and Tyler's eyes flare gold at the tone she used. They were getting on her last nerve. "Emily please! I don't care what happens to me! Bring him back! Please Emily, please! I know you've loved before! I need to you, all of you, to reach inside yourselves and find who you once were! BRING. HIM. BACK. BRING HIM BACK FOR TYLER!"

Emily watched her descendant. A selfless person willing to loose it all, her magic and possibly her life, for the people she loved most. She turned to her fellow witches, her eyes locking on the Bennetts who had come after her.

"Let us help her." She said.

"I agree," smiled Shelia Bennett as she reached down and wrapped her arms around her grandbaby, smiling when she saw the fire of rage inside her calm down and soon the witch was whispering words into her granddaughter's ear, telling the words to speak. But it wasn't enough. The floor shook and Tyler looked up, hoping they would hear him.

"Please! He's an innocent! He didn't deserve this!" he cried as tears began to fall. His heart ached and his wolf howled in agony. "Please!" he shouted again as the tears began to fall, his fists tightening as he looked down at the now pale face of his mate. All went quiet and he choked on a sob as he bent down and caressed Jeremy's cold cheek. He pressed his forehead to his lover's, "I love you." he whispered with so much emotion and pressed his lips to Jeremy's.

The witches watched and Bonnie's expression was one of pure regret. She couldn't help. She couldn't bring her best friend's true love back. She felt the tears and soon she was crying as she tightened her grip on her now dead friend and watched as Tyler cried as he pressed his ear to Jeremy's chest.

_I hope you're satisfied with yourselves,_ she thought and planted a kiss to Jeremy's forehead.

"I couldn't agree more," Emily said glaring at the witches. "Someone has lost the one they love and all you're going to is hold it against my descendant because she couldn't end Klaus's life," her eyes were locked on the blonde haired woman before her. "Your own child, Ester. You're sick."

"He is a monster."

"He is lost and scared!" Emily cried. "I would know!"

"You didn't love him. You pitied him!" shouted Ester as her eyes narrowed. "He has no heart!"

"Yes he does!" screamed Emily and her magic crackled. "His heart was not mine to own! I gave him my love and he returned it but our love was ill fated from the day we met! I was to die and his love was not be born for centuries to come."

Ester felt her heart ache just a tad. "You will not do this."

"That's were you're wrong." Shelia said and soon Ester screamed.

"What did you do!" she demanded.

"We cut the tie between you and our clan. You're powerless." Amelia Bennett said and with her hands joined in her family's and the other witches, they began to chant and soon the magic transferred, from their world to the other.

Jeremy Gilbert jolted awake with a deep inhale of air. Tyler fell to the ground and Bonnie smile as she released her best friend. "What happened?" he whispered and then he remembered. He had been shot. He searched for the wound, remembering that he had been shot in the chest and when he found none he looked around and saw his boyfriend, his best friend and his guardian/history teacher. "Where am I?" he asked.

Tyler tackled his boyfriend, his lips pressed against his in a passionate kiss. The teenager beneath him blushed like a loon. Bonnie laughed and Alaric looked away blushing slightly, from embarrassment.

_"You did good, honey. I'm proud of you,"_ her grandmother said into her ear and Bonnie smiled warmly. _"Just remember, you'll feel that way soon. Like Tyler, you'll come to cherish the thing you love most above else. The one who holds the other half of your soul."_

Bonnie looked at her favorite couple (because seriously, Elena was confusing the hell out of everyone and Matt and Caroline were still on the fence after she was turned into a vampire) and knew her grandmother's words were true. One day she would feel that feeling and she would cherish it.

She could wait. Right now, protecting the people she cared for was enough.

* * *

Elena Gilbert walked into her house feeling relieved. Stefan had refused the deal to help Klaus and Damon had been saved on time. Klaus, oddly, had decided to leave Mystic Falls but promised he would return. For what she didn't know.

Caroline had been frantic and when Bonnie called her on her cell phone, she had been relieved about something. She wasn't sure of what but it probably had to do with Matt. She found Ric on the couch, out like a light with journal fall from his hand. She picked up the book, folded the end of the page he was one and closed it shut. Then she walked up the stairs and peered into her brother's room and her eyes widened.

Tyler Lockwood was curled up with his arms wrapped protectively around her brother, who was smiling deeply in his sleep. The werewolf turned his head towards her and she saw the pure love radiating in his eyes. She couldn't speak the words she wanted, instead she shut the door quietly as to not wake her brother and headed into her room.


End file.
